He Came By Cab
by KidGoku13
Summary: A One-Shot about Planet Vegeta being restored and Bardock coming to see Goku. He's been given instructions to take a cab, and this is a great little story. I dreamed this up. Enjoy! New, re-done version is chapter 2, because I had to turn it in at school.
1. Original Version

Welcome to my one-shot of a miracle. I don't own DBZ, and haven't you noticed that ALL of my stories feature Bardock? Oh well, he's cool! By the way, this is an alternate universe where Goku came back after the Cell Games. Just had to say that. This was all a dream of mine that I had last night!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He Came By Cab**

Deep in heart of space, a blood red planet use to be located. 35 years have passed since Frieza blew it up, and killed almost all of the Saiyan race. Now, by some miracle, it has re-appeared, along with everyone who was killed on it. All of the warriors looked around, confused. They all wondered why they had been given a second chance at life. Not even I know the answer to this question.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Goku was outside, watching the clouds pass by.

"That one looks like Master Roshi!" he pointed out to no one but himself. Suddenly, the Fortune Teller, Baba appeared.

"Hello, Goku." she greeted.

"Hey, Baba!" he said, as he raised himself up from the ground, "What brings you here?"

"Well, by some miracle," she began. She had no idea how it happened, so it was just called a miracle, "Planet Vegeta has come back!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Is someone trying to make trouble or something?"

"No, Goku." she said in a re-assuring voice, "All of that time in HFIL has changed them."

"Oh..."

"Someone is coming to visit you tomorrow."

"Who?" Goku leaned in.

"Your father."

"WHAT?!"

"He's the only one who came back, for some reason. Your mother might have died somewhere else, but he's coming to see you tomorrow."

"Wow..." Goku said, dazed at the fact he'll finally get to meet his father.

"And, to make things a little bit weirder," Baba added, "He's been given specific instructions to come to your house by cab."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just was. That's all I can tell you, Goku. I've got to go." she said, as she left on her little crystal ball.

"Thank you, Baba!" he shouted to her as he waved, _Wow. My father..._

He quickly raced back to his house where Chi-chi was preparing lunch, Gohan was at the table studying, and Goten was watching TV.

"You're back early today, dear." Chi-chi said.

"Yeah! Baba told me something!" Goku exclaimed.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Planet Vegeta was brought back somehow, and my dad's gonna come here TOMORROW!" Everyone's jaws almost hit the floor. Goku's father had been dead since, well, Goku was BORN. Now he's coming to visit! "She also said that he was supposed to be coming by cab, but she didn't know why."

"Taxi? That's strange..." Chi-chi said, the first to come back from the unexpected blow.

"Dad, your dad's coming tomorrow?" Goten asked.

"Yeah."

"So we have two Granpa's now?" Goku nodded in reply. Goten started running around the house, as hyper as can be, happy about his mystery grandfather who was on his way.

On Planet Vegeta...

"Bardock, this is a specially designed space pod. It'll get close to the planet's surface, you jump out, and it come back, okay?" said one of the engineers. "It'll go to a remote area, so no one will see you. Then, you walk to the nearest town and get in one of those taxi things."

"I got it." Bardock nodded, as he got into his space pod.

**All systems go. Beginning countdown for launch. 5...4...3...2...1...**the computer said, as it blasted off to head to our home planet.

12:00 am, Son House...

Goku couldn't sleep that night. He laid on his side, watching the electric clock on his nightstand, and trying not to wake Chi-chi. The numbers finally rolled over to 12:00, and he got up slowly, to go wait outside. There was a light drizzle coming down, but he didn't care.

1:00 am, Son House...

Chi-chi was half-awake and saw that Goku was gone. _He must be getting something to eat..._she thought as she rolled over, not remembering his father was on his way. The drizzle outside had stopped, and Goku hadn't lost a bit of determination to stay outside and wait for his father to arrive.

6:00 am, Son House...

Chi-chi has woken up, to still find Goku missing. She looked out the window like she did every morning and saw him sitting on the first step. She quickly rushed outside to see what was wrong.

"Why are you out here, Goku?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Waiting..." he said, still watching where he thought the taxi would pull up at.

"Oh, that's right!" she remembered, "How long have you been out here?"

"Since 12:00."

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast, okay? I'll bring it to you." she said as she got up.

"Thanks, Chi-chi!" he smiled at her.

7:00 am, Son House...

Goku had eaten, and Gohan and Goten were up. Goten had waited with him for about 30 minutes, but his short attention span soon won over, and he went back inside. Chi-chi was making Gohan study, as usual.

"Is dad just going to wait there all day?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Chi-chi sighed as she continued to clean dishes.

11:00 am, West City...

Bardock arrives into town and sees a taxi, so he gets in.

"Where to?" the lady inside asked nicely. Bardock handed her a slip of paper with Goku's address on it. "Okay." A few minutes passed by, and she started to talk to him.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Bardock." he said, as he looked out the window.

"Why are you going to Mt. Paouz, if you don't mind my asking."

"To meet my son."

"Aw...How old is he?" it took him a minute to answer that, because he had to add it all up.

"About 35." the cabbie was shocked by his answer. They continued to talk, and she eventually got the full story from him. For some reason, she wasn't scared by the fact that he was an alien, or anything.

12:00 pm, Son House...

Goku was still waiting. He hadn't moved an inch all day. He kept watching, waiting for a car to pull up. He had never seen Bardock before, so he wondered what he looked like. He heard a car pulling up. He thought, _This is it!_ When the car came around the corner, he was surprised to see...the mail-lady...

"Hey, Mr. Son!" she said as she handed him his mail. It was just a bill. "Why do you look sad?"

"I'm waiting for someone..." he sighed. Suddenly, the mail-lady saw a taxi pulling up in back. Bardock was giving her the signal to not tell him he was there.

"Who?" she asked as she looked back down at Goku.

"My dad..." he sighed again.

"Well, I've gotta go." she said as she got back into her car. Goku felt something poke his shoulder.

"Hey, Kakarot." he heard a voice say. Goku looked up to see Bardock, and a large smile filled his face. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He knew that this was his father, but he couldn't say a word.


	2. Better ReDone Version For School

_**He Came By Cab**_

_**By:Megan Reid**_

_**Bardock  Goku**_

Once, forty years ago, there was a blood red planet located deep in outer space. The planet was called Vegeta, and the inhabitants were called Saiyans. The Saiyans had been taken over by an evil space tyrant named Frieza, who one day, decided to kill them all. He blew up the entire planet, but as the planet was exploding, two managed to escape. One was the prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, who was taken captive by Frieza. The other was the son of a lower-class warrior named Bardock. The infant's name was Kakarot. Kakarot landed on Earth, and was found on a bed of moss by a man named Gohan Son. Gohan took the child to his home and raised him as his grandson. He renamed the child Goku Son. Goku eventually got revenge for his fallen race by defeating Frieza in combat. Goku now has a wife and two sons. His eldest son, Gohan, who is twenty, brilliant, and recently married to a girl named Videl. His younger son, Goten, is an exact carbon-copy of Goku, from the way he looks, to the way he acts. Goten is nine years old. Goku's wife's name is Chi-chi, daughter of the Ox King.

But this story isn't about Goku's past...no, it is about a miracle. Why it happened, no one but God knows. So what is this miracle? The resurrection of planet Vegeta, and every Saiyan who was killed when it exploded. Being the belligerent war-loving people that they were, the Saiyans were sent to the underworld when they died. One, and one alone, made it into heaven. That Saiyan was Bardock, the father of Goku. All of the Saiyans, being given a second chance at life, shunned their evil ways for good. All of them were bewildered at why they got this second chance, and after forty years!

Meanwhile, Goku was laying in a grassy field, taking a break from his martial arts training for a while. He was simply watching the clouds, and thinking, which was very rare for knuckle-headed Goku to do. A familiar voice called to him as he was day-dreaming. He recognized the old, raspy voice. It belonged to none other than the old bag, fortune teller Baba. Baba was an old woman, who was about 400 years old. She was very short, and dressed in a black robe and witch's hat. She always sat atop her floating crystal ball. Goku sat up quickly, because Baba was a highly respected woman. She helped to maintain order in the after-life.

"Hiya, Baba!" Goku said happily, "What brings you here?"

"I bring interesting news, Goku. It appears that the Saiyans have been brought back to life!" she explained, "No one really knows how. It even baffles me!"

"What?! The Saiyans..." Goku got really serious. He knew about them only from watching Vegeta himself. Vegeta was cold-hearted, and used to be very evil until Goku showed him mercy, "Are they causing trouble?"

"No! They've completely changed their ways! But there are two very strange things about the matter...one, only the ones who were on the planet when they died are the only ones who were brought back, which includes your father-" but she was cut off after the word 'father'.

"MY FATHER?! REALLY?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes. Now let me finish. Your father will come here to see you tomorrow. But the weird thing about that is that he has been instructed to come to your house by taxi." she explained.

"Taxi...? That IS weird...but who cares! My father...bizarre..." Goku wondered, "I wonder what he's gonna look like! Or WHAT he's like!"

"I can't tell you what he's like, but I can tell you this much. He looks just like you except for he has a tail and a scar on his left cheek. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. I'm very busy." she said, and floated off on her little crystal ball. Back to Other World (the after-life)

"Bye Baba!!" he waved to her as she flew off, "I need to go tell the others!"

Back at Goku's house, Chi-chi was making a big lunch, Gohan and Videl has stopped by to visit, and Goten was being his ordinarily hyper-active self. Goku came through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, Goku! You're back!" Chi-chi said, not looking up from chopping and slicing.

"Yup! I just got great news!!" he explained, his smile getting even bigger.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"BabacameandtoldmethattheSaiyanshadcamebacktolifeandIthoughtthattheywerecausingtrouble,butshetoldmethattheyweren't,andshetoldmethatmyfatherwasgonnacomeheretomorrowand-" Goku explained a-mile-a-minute.

"Goku! Goku! Slow down." Chi-chi chuckled.

"Sorry..." Goku said calming down, "Baba came to me when I was training and she told me that the Saiyans had come back to life. When she said that, I thought that they were causing trouble or something, but it turns out that they changed their ways! She told me that my very own father was coming to see me tomorrow, but it was really weird, because he got specific instructions to come to our house by cab."

"You're FATHER?!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"I know. Wild, huh?" Goku said happily.

"I'll say." Goten cut in, "Hey! This'll be like when I first met you!" Goten was indeed right. You see, Goku had been killed in a fight with a creature named Cell. Goku had been brought back after going through a series of tests in the after-life. Goten was born shortly after he had been killed, so Goten didn't know his father until he was seven.

"You're right!" Chi-chi realized, "So I FINALLY get to meet my mystery father-in-law...Guess I'll need to cook lots then, huh? A whole feast!"  
"Yay!" Goten cheered happily.

On the newly restored planet Vegeta, Bardock and some scientists were standing, talking.

"Alright, Bardock, we've made a special space pod that will turn invisible when you enter Earth's atmosphere, so you won't be seen or arouse suspicion." one of the scientists said.

"You know what to do after that, right?" another scientist asked.

"Yeah." was all Bardock said. He got into the small, round craft.

**Lift-off in: 5...4...3...2...1...**

The electric clock on the nightstand reads 11:59 P.M. Goku hasn't been able to sleep all night. He was watching the clock, to see when it became the next day. It finally clicked over to 12:00 A.M. Goku slowly climbed out of bed, as to not wake up Chi-chi. Baba said that his father was coming today, but not what time today. It was gently drizzling outside, but Goku didn't care. He sat on the first step in front of his house, waiting for the gleam of headlights. For the screech of brakes. For what he had been waiting for since his grandfather told him that he found him abandoned in the woods.

Two ours have passed. Chi-chi rolls over in bed to find Goku missing. But, she was only half-awake and figured that he was using the bathroom or something. The rain hadn't yet stopped, and Goku hadn't moved from his spot.

6:00 A.M. The rain has stopped. The trees, flowers, and grass are dripping with spring dew. The sunrise peeks over the mountains. Chi-chi has gotten up and is starting to fix breakfast when she sees Goku outside. It's then that she remembers about Goku's long-lost father. She walks outside.

"Goku, how long have you been out here?" she asks as she sits next to him.

"Since 12."

"Twelve?" this was very unusual, because Goku was normally a late sleeper.

"Yeah...I've wanted to meet him all my life, and now that he's coming, I'm going to wait for him." Goku explained, and then his stomach growled.

"I'll bring you some breakfast, okay?" she chuckled softly.

"Thanks, Chi-chi." he smiled up to her.

"Don't mention it. After all, I AM your wife."

7:00 A.M. Gohan, Videl, and Goten have all gotten up, and Goku has eaten breakfast. He is still patiently waiting for the person he thought he would never meet. Bardock just landed on Earth, and was walking through a city when he realized one thing. Where the heck did Kakarot live?! He came all this way, just to be disappointed by one small factor! But what was this? There was a piece of paper in his pocket! It told Goku's exact address! Now, how do you get one of the taxi things to pick you up again?

9:00 A.M. Goten came out to sit with Goku, and stayed for a whole ten minutes before his childish, ADHD nature got the best of him and forced him to go off into the woods to spar with huge animals. Goku hadn't lost a bit of faith that his father was coming. In fact, he hadn't left the same spot all morning. Bardock had managed to get a taxi, but the city he was in was far away from Goku's house.

"So, why are you going to Mount Paouz?" the driver asked. Bardock didn't reply, "Sir?" she asked again.

"To meet my son."

"Aw. That's nice! How old is he?" she asked again.

_Let's see...it was..._Bardock calculated, "Forty." This took the driver by surprise, but guessed that there was a reason for that. This seemed like a nice guy. Not the kind who just up and abandons his own son!

12:00 P.M. Goku has been waiting for a full twelve hours. He's starting to get sleepy, but is determined to keep his head up. He hears brakes.

_That's GOTTA be him!!_ Goku said happily in his mind. But it wasn't. Instead, it was the mail lady.

"Hi, Mr. Son!" she greeted, "You seem kinda sad today..." she handed him the newspaper.

"Sorry...I was expecting somebody..." he sighed.

"Oh...okay..." the mail lady looked behind him to see, what was this? A taxi! It was pulling in the back way. Bardock got out quietly, and gave the woman a signal that meant "don't tell him I'm back here". The mail lady nodded, "Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow!"

Bardock hesitated. _What should I say to him? Aw heck, I'll just go for it..._ He laid his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Hey Kakarot." Goku quickly turned around. When he saw Bardock, his eyes lit up like that of a kid in a candy store.

_**The End**_


End file.
